As you wish
by Lucy The Husky
Summary: Asi que Amy fue traisionada por Sonic. Todo por sus celos hacia Shadow. Ella NUNCA vio al azabache de esa manera. El desde un principio dijo que ella NO era su tipo. Pero el tiempo a pasado y ambos han madurado. Ahora Amy no ve con los mismos ojos a su mejor amigo; el tampoco. Shadow y Amy se ven envueltos en un lio pasional y ninguno dara marcha atras! SHADAMY!


_**Esto no estaba planeado! Fue algo que se me ocurrio de la nada luego de leer un fic sonamy xD Y no! Esto no es un sonamy! Pero siempre que Shadow esta en un fic me urge que pase algo con Amy D: ha ustedes no? Eso de que se quieren como hermanos me da cosa jajajaj es raro! Anyways! Aquí esta! Un hermoso lemmon para mis lectores pervertidos jajaja dizfruten ;D**_

 _ **As you wish**_

" _La vida habia sido maravillosa! Todo era perfecto! Estoy en la universidad y alfin soy independiente! Asi que…alguien que , porfavor , me explique que paso?"_

 _ **Y es que todo se habia tornado un caos. Su amado novio , tenia una obsesion con su hermano! Decia que el sentia algo por ella y blah, blah , blah!**_

-Pero el me dijo desde un principio que no era su tipo! Ahhhhg!-Grito frustrada con su almohada ahogando sus palabras.

 _ **Desde que ella y Shadow se volvieron unidos , Sonic se la pasaba celandola. Hace un par de meses le pidio que no volviera a hablarle…**_

-Esta loco! Desquiciado!-Gruño harta de llorar , sentandose en su lugar , abrazando la almohada.

 _ **Ella no acepto. No , señores! A Amy Rose , nadie , repito , NADIE , le prohibia nada! Entonces todo comenzo a desmoronarse. A Shadow le daba igual. Su hermano no le diria que hacer o dejar de hacer.**_

-Estupido! Estupido! Tarado! Idiota!- Chillo destruyendo las fotos que habia sacado de su armario ; fotos de ella y su ex…

 _ **Pronto paso lo inevitable. Sonic la habia traisionado. Por que? Que logica tenia? Jah! Orgullo! El no podia con el cuerno imaginario que el mismo se habia creado! Asi que agarro su 'hombria' y se revolco con la primera que encontro. Y esto no tardo en hacerse viral…**_

-Eres un imbecil! Y sabes que? No me importas! Si querias jugar sucio conmigo , yo hare lo mismo! Me olvidare de ti! Y te arrepentiras , juro que lo haras!-Completo con una sonrisa prepotente , secando sus lagrimas con brusquedad al apreciar su obra de arte.

Todos los pedazos de recuerdos llenaron la alcoba. Su alfombra roja extra peluda , era un desastre. Pero le daba igual…dias demas tendra para limpiar.

-000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

 _Un mes mas tarde…_

Perfecto. El era una pieza de museo y lo sabia. Todas enloquecian al verlo llegar. Porque toda chica adora a un hombre en uniforme. Sin embargo , todas sabian que acercarse era un acto estupido. Porque lo que tenia de atractivo , lo tenia de peligroso…y amargado.

Jah! Saben de quien hablamos! No tengo que ser muy detallista! Aquel erizo negro de vetas y ojos , rojos como la misma sangre. Su semblante frio e actitud indiferente. Su uniforme completo era negro con detalles cafes y verde monte , la gorra del mismo material , aplanaba un poco sus orejas y pua prominente. El lobo solitario que todos deseaban acompañar a estar solo…domarlo y jamas dejarlo ir.

Shadow the hedgehog rodo sus ojos exasperadamente al sentir toda la atencion dirigida a el , atencion femenina y uno que otro chico. Continuo a paso firme su camino, mirando al horizonte de aquella institucion.

Con suerte , ese era su ultimo año , y luego se marcharia con GUN a crear su futuro. Sus orejas saltaron con un leve tic al escuchar las risillas tontas a sus espaldas y suspiros exagerados. Que no les daba vergüenza?

Toco la puerta que tanto buscaba. La zona de habitaciones para estudiantes era enorme! Y eso era una gran tortura para el ; demasiadas criaturas agrupadas para su gusto.

Elevo una ceja al no recibir respuesta y froto sus cienes ante la irritasion. Entonces no tuvu otro remedio que utilizar la llave que ella le habia dado ; era obvio que sabia que aun estaria dormida. "Lo que se gasta esta sociedad…"

Giro la perilla e entro sin titubear. El dormitorio estaba medio oscuro y las sabanas alborotadas de la cama frente a el , le indicaron lo que sospechaba.

Resoplo con cansancio y dejo las llaves en el tocador a un lado de la puerta.-Rose?-Su voz grave hizo algo de eco en la habitacion , pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Entonces decidio dar un vistazo a la cama de tamaño matrimonial. Una alhomada purpura colgaba del borde. Una gran manta arcoiris muy peluda , esparcida por toda la cama…demasiados colores en un mismo lugar.

Pero su corazon se detuvo al localizar su objetivo. "Rayos!" Maldijo internamente al ver la cola elevada de Amy entre las sabanas verdes bajo la frisa arcoiris.

A simple vista se podia apreciar que ella solo vestia unos pantalones cortos , muy cortos , y un sosten deportivo ; ambos en encaje negro.

Camino a la par de la cama y se sento en el borde , intentando identificar donde carajos estaba su cara , pero no podia retirar sus ojos de su trasero tonificado y aquella colita que se movia de lado a lado , lenta y sensualmente.

Y esto es super ultra mega cliche! El , efectivamente , le habia dicho en un principio que ella no era su tipo , pero eso habia sido años atrás! Cuatro años , para ser mas especifico. Y la conocio en pleno desarrollo. Ahora no habia nada mas que desarollar! Me siguen? Y secretamente , habia desarrollado cierto 'crush' con ella. Por tal motivo! No le importaban los celos de su hermano ; porque tenia razon para dudar! Pero podia dudar de EL! Amy jamas lo traicionaria. Ahora Sonic habia metido la pata , hasta el fondo y lo mas literal posible. De igual manera el no haria ningun movimiento…aunque ella no estaba ayudando mucho.

-mmm…-Sus orejas se encrisparon al escuchar el delicado gemido que escapo de los labios de Amy.

-Grrr…-Frustrado. Agarro todas las sabanas y las lanzo lejos , dejando a Amy espuesta.

-awwwwmm!- Se quejo somnolienta al sentirse desprotegida.

No fue hasta que Shadow vio la posicion tan…peculiar de la rosada , que reacciono.

-Despierta , Rose! No tengo todo el dia!-Informo con molestia lanzandole una almohada en la cabeza.

-Auww!- Desperto sobresaltada , sentandose de golpe.-Por que ha sido eso?-Cuestiono irritada lanzandole una mirada asesina a azabache.

-Lo siento. Tenia que comprobar que estabas viva.-Respondio con indiferencia, se encogio de hombros al cruzarse de brazos.

-Eso que demonios quiere decir? -Respondio aclarando el tono de su voz y froto su cara con ambas manos ; tratando de alejar el sueño.

-Duermes muy extraño. No podria elegir entre que caistes de un septimo piso o que estabas poseida.-Respondio con una sonrisa prepotente , sentandose en el borde de la cama nuevamente.

-Ahhg! Eres tan odioso…perdon por no ser una modelo al dormir!-Se quejo soltando un suspiro de derrota , dejandose caer de espaldas en la cama.- Y son las cinco de la mañana! Que hacemos? Cazar el desayuno? -Inquirio sarcastica al ver el reloj en forma de unicornio a la par de su cama , sobre la mesa de noche.

-Ah , si. Conozco un buen lugar para cazar los cerdos del tocino y destripar la matriz de varias gallinas para sacarle los huevos.-Respondio con arrogancia , fulminandola con la mirada.

-Ewww!-Chillo tapandose con un pikachu de felpa.

-Esto fue tu idea , Rose. Sabes que tengo cosas que hacer.-Recalco viendola con seriedad.

-Pero…

-No.

-Shadieeeee…

-Asi menos.-Advirtio con sus ojos entrecerrados.

-Porfavorrrrrrrrr…-Sonrio ampliamente , viendolo con ojos suplicantes al parpadear repetidamente. El azabache solo nego con la cabeza.

-Awww vamos!-Se sento de golpe y halo de el para que se acostara con ella, ignorando por completo , lo tenso que se puso ante su accion.-Te dejo dormir en mi lado de la cama!

Parpadeo un par de veces , encontrandose con los pechos de Amy apretando su mejilla derecha. Sus mejillas ardieron y su pulso se acelero automata. "Y luego preguntan porque las violan…"suspiro alejandose a regañadientes del calor de sus pechos y su dulce aroma.

-Eres tan infantil…-Comento evitando mirarla , acostandose a su par.

-jajaja! Esta bien! Me rindo! Shush!-Rio con alegria , sin ningun rastro de sueño , y se paro de golpe.-Mas vale que no te duermas! Esa cama esta maldita! Jajaaja!-Bromeo risueña al acomodar un flequillo lejos de su rostro , al parar en la puerta del baño al otro lado de su tocador.

-Aja…ve y vistete mujer!-Respondio con seriedad , ajustando su gorra luego de sentarse en su lugar.

-Estoy vestida! Que no me ves?-Inquirio cruzandose de brazos.

-Si te veo. Veo todo…tendre pesadillas.-Bromeo en tono pesado mirandola de arribabajo.

-Jah! Ya quisieras tu soñar con esto!-Dio una vuelta y movio sus caderas sensualmente.-Porque solo en sueños lo tendras.- Completo con una amplia sonrisa y pronto comenzo a reir.

-Es eso un reto?-Cuestiono arqueando una ceja , sonriendo de medio lado.

-jajajaja! Aww vamos! Se perfectamente que no lo haras! Tu eres demasiado fiel a la murcielago! Jajaja-Bromeo guiñandole un ojo.

-Humph…Detecto celos?-Se cruzo de brazos , sonrisa aun mas amplia.

-Jah! Es hora de despertar , Hedgehog!- Completo volviendo a reir y entrando a su baño , cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-000000000000000000000000000000000000-

 _Esa noche…_

Desperto en plena madrugada. Sudor por todo su cuerpo y respiracion entrecortada. Encendio su lampara de stich y en un movimiento , tiro toda su cabellera hacia atrás.

-Que acabo de soñar…?-Susurro recobrando el aliento.

Cortas escenas de su sueño , respondieron su pregunta. Ella y el. Ambos en aquel mismo cuarto , revolcandose entre sus sabanas. Amy gemia como nunca y el gruñia lujurioso en su cuello.

-No. Amy. Estas. Loca!-Nego dejandose caer de espaldas , mirando el techo fijamente ; estrellas florecentes lo adornaban.-Shadow y yo?

"Se mia , Rose…" La voz del azabache hizo eco en su interior.

-oouuwww!-Gruño frustrada.

Se sentia deseosa , ansiosa. Su cuerpo emanaba calor puro y sus ropas intimas estaban mojadas. Acaricio sus pechos levemente , soltando un gemido. Bajo una de sus manos a su zona mas privada y la rozo con la yema de sus dedos. Suspirando y gimiendo de placer , sacio sus deseos ; deseando que el estuviese alli. "Nadie tiene que saberlo…"

-Rayos…

-0000000000000000000000000000000000-

 _Una semana mas tarde…_

Amy Rose se mantenia acostada de una banca junto a la pista de correr. Intentaba estudiar , lo habia hecho todo , pero nada. No podia concentrarse! Por que? Sabia que el vendria hoy. Estaba ansiosa y nerviosa. Ademas de que tenia un plan para estar con el.

Hace una semana de aquel sueño. Aun asi , ella no lo podia olvidar. No podia sacarselo de sus pensamientos y le frustraba. No entendia bien el porque. Solo invadio su mente y no tenia intensiones de irse. Sonic se desvanecio de su mente…

No. Ella no estaba enamorada de Shadow, pero sin duda sentia algo. Tal vez solo un capricho. Alomejor un leve crush. Pero si estaba segura de algo: lo deseaba como nunca deseo a nadie.

-Pero por que no!?- Una voz femenina malhumorada llamo su atencion.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto…-Y ella conocia esa voz grave e irritada.

Se sento lentamente en su lugar. Buscando con la mirada , no muy lejos de ella , encontro a la pareja discutiendo.

-Pero esto lleva demasiado tiempo alargandose! Decide de una buena vez!-La murcielago blanco le dio un par de golpes en el pecho con su dedo pulgar , fulminandolo con la mirada.

-No hay nada que decidir , Rouge. No me interesas de esa manera.-Gruño irritado , tomando la mano de ella y alejandola de su cuerpo.

-Muy bien! Entonces se acabo! No me usaras mas!-Aleteo peligrosamente y se elevo frente a el , una vena brotando de su frente.

Amy fruncio su ceño al no entender que ocurria. Se encogio de hombros y volvio a su lectura. Lectura , si como no.

-Rose.-Wow! Nunca, su voz habia causado tal emocion en ella. Tuvo que contener las ganas de reir como estupida demente y alzar la mirada para verlo.

-Problemas amorosos , Shadow?-Bromeo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Humph! No es lio amoroso si no hay amor.-Asevero con seriedad cruzado de brazos.

-Dejame adivinar: quiere formalizar contigo , otra vez?-Rio levemente al ver como Shadow se dejaba caer a su par con cansancio.

-Mujeres.-Gruño con su cara enterrada en la palma de sus manos.

-Ahem…mujer presente!-Respondio con falsa ofensa.

-Mujer? Con tanto arcoiris y peluches adorables que adornan tu habitacion , no dudaria que usas pañales.-Hablo burlezco arquendo una ceja.

-Oye!- Le dio un golpe en el hombro.- El que me gusten las cosas alegres no me hace una niña!-Asevero cruzandose de brazos y brotando su labio inferior en un puchero infantil.

-Y tu actitud actual tan madura?

-Bah!

-Eso pense.-Sonrio satisfecho.-Estudias?-Cuestiono sin mucho interes al ver el libro en la mano de esta.

-Intento…-Acepto frustrada.

-Pobre criatura.- Se hizo el preocupado , palmeando en su cabeza.

-Eres terrible actuando jajaja!

-No lo necesito para matar gente.-Se encogio de hombros retomando su actitud indiferentes.

-uuuuh! Cuidado! Tenemos un chico malo en la zona!Jajajaja!

-Humph!

"Vamos , Amy! Es ahora o nunca!"-Umm , Shadow?-Le nombro timidamente , mirando a su regazo , ocultando su sonroje.

-Ocurre algo?-Cuestiono algo preocupado por el cambio en la actitud de la rosada.

-Que? No! Nada jaja! Solo queria preguntarte algo.-Nego rapidamente mirandolo de reojo.

-Hum?

-Que haras esta noche?-Pregunto alfin , viendolo a los ojos.

-Depende de lo que tengas en mente.-Sonrio de medio lado , adivinando las intensiones de esta.

-Que conveniente.-Rio levemente por la respuesta.-Es que…tengo ganas de hacer algo diferente hoy. Me preguntaba si me acompañarias.

-Diferente?-La observo con cautela.

-Si! Quiero un a un club nocturno!-Revelo con entusiasmo.

-ummm…-tarareo pensativo.-Me parece que tu no eres chica de andar metida en esos lugares.-Completo cruzado de brazos.

-Ahhhg! Ya estoy hasta de eso! Los : no eres mi tipo , no eres del tipo que miente , no eres la clase de chica que hace esto o lo otro, no er…-Shadow elevo una mano frente a ella. Dandole a entender que no era necesario que continuara.

-No tienes que ir si no deseas. Puedo ir sola.- Se encogio de hombros intentando parecer despreocupada ; pero en su interior no lo estaba.

-Sola? Estas loca? Sabes la de salvajes que acude a esos lugares?-Indico con seriedad.

-Por eso quiero que vayas conmigo. Que clase de mejor amigo serias si no vas?-Le sonrio ampliamente.

-Uhhhg , no tengo de otra.-Suspiro derrotado volviendo a poner su cara entre las palmas de sus manos.

-Si!-Salto alegre y le dio y abrazo ladeado , luego lo beso en la mejilla y se detuvo frente a el.-Te espero a las nueve! No te demores!-Y sin recibir ningun tipo de respuesta , desaparecio de su vista.

"Esto no terminara bien…"Nego con una leve sonrisa al verla partir. "Pero esa sonrisa vale la pena…"-Mujeres!

-000000000000000000000000000000000-

 _Esa noche…_

Estasiono su moto frente a la universidad y sonrio con malisia al ver si eleccion de transporte. "Rose , armara un escandalo por esto." Ajusto su chaqueta de cuero negro y suspiro antes de entrar… "Aquí vamos…"

Con suerte , hoy no habia nadie por los pasillos. Los pasos pesados y cadenas metalicas ,resonaron por todo el lugar. Paro prente a la puerta y dudo si tocar. "Mas vale que este lista." Entonces sus fuertes nudillos hicieron contacto con la puerta.

-Entra!- La escucho gritar del otro lado de la puerta , casi podia ver la gran sonrisa que tenia.

Entro lentamente y freno con precaucion. El cuarto estaba extrañamente recogido. Desde que Amy y Sonic habian cortado , todo era un desastre alli , pero algo habia cambiado hoy. "ummm…"

Mas raro? La cama ya no era un vomito de arcoiris. Ahora la vestia una juego negro con diseño galactico. Aunque aun habia posters de pokemon , my little pony y otras cosas 'raras'.

-Te gusta lo que ves?-Cuestiono divertida a sus espaldas , con ambas manos en sus caderas.

-No me tiene que…

Y callo. Tuvo que hacer silencio al ver a la dueña de aquella voz. Amy vestia una camisa negra y sin mangas , unos dientes de vampiro ensangrentados en el medio con la frase bite me debajo. Una chaqueta de cuero negro corta , mas una falda mahon roja. Medias negras de malla abrazaban sus piernas y unas botas de tacon negras , completaban su atuendo. Traia sombras rojas en combinacion de sus labios. Delineador liquido al contorno de sus ojos , dandole un toque felino , y brillo sobre el rubor rosado de sus pejillas. Para completar , su cabello estaba alborotado salvajemente por el gel de pelo. "Y asi destruyes mi plan de despeinarte con mi moto."

-Depende de que es lo que veo.-Respondio con una mirada pervertida , a modo de broma. "Esta no es la Rose que conozco…pero no me importaria acostumbrarme a verla asi."

-Jah!-Rodo sus ojos con una sonrisa divertida.-Y tu? Mirate ? Te has puesto tan sexy solo para mi?-Inquirio en tono seductor rodeandolo cuan tiburon a su presa.

Shadow traia una camisa roja de cuello de V , una calavera negra de punisher en el centro decorandola. Mahones azul marino , con un par de cadenas colgando a cada lado. Su chaqueta de cuero hacia juego con sus converse altos y olia demasiado bien para describirlo.

-En tus sueños , Rose.-Respondio con una media sonrisa , cruzandose de brazos.

"Si supieras que lo menos que traes en mis sueños es ropa." Penso mordiendo su labio inferior ante el recuerdo.

-000000000000000000000000000000000-

 _Club The Black Rose- 12:45..._

-Wuuuu!-Amy saltaba en medio de la pista , muy alegre y con un trago en mano.-Baila conmigo ,Shadow!-Grito auforica , sacudiendo su pelo y terminando su trago.

No muy lejos de ella , mas bien alfrente de ella, Shadow la observaba con su espalda recostada en la barra. Negaba con una media sonrisa y daba un sorbo a su trago.

-Ahhg! Eres muy aburrido!-Gruño parando frente a el , arrebatandole el resto de su bebida y terminandosela.

-Y tu una alcoholica sin contro.- Contraataco tomando el par de vasos de su mano y colocandolos en la barra.

-Awww si , si , si…-Agito su mano desinteresadamente , dandole la espalda.

-A donde crees que vas?-Cuestiono seriamente , con su ceño fruncido.

-Quien quiere bailar conmigo?-Grito a la nada , alzando una mano.

-Rose!-La llamo en modo de advertencia , presionando su mandibula.

Pero un borracho nunca escucha. Un camaleon verde se acerco a ella y comenzo a bailar. Amy grito con una gran sonrisa colocando ambos brazos en los hombros del desconocido; ambos bailando al ritmo de la musica tecno , el desnudandola con la mirada. Shadow gruño por lo bajo al ver la escena. Si aquel pobre diablo pensaba que se llevaria a casa a la hermosa flor del desierto , estaba muy , muy equivocado.

El extraño giro y se coloco a espaldas de la rosada , rosandola descaradamente en el trasero , parecia muy seguro de que hoy cenaria carne fresca.

-Hora de irnos!-Comando el azabache tomando a Amy de su brazo , alejandolo sutilmente del reptil.

-Oye! Que no ves que nos estamos divirtiendo?-Inquirio de mala gana viendolo retante.

-No te preocupes , yo dare algo de diversion!- Y al completar aquella fria amenaza , le atino un puño en la boca , dejandolo caer al suelo malherido.

-jajajaja ese es mi Shadie!-Rio Amy abrazada del brazo de Shadow. Este la miro de soslayo antes de rodar sus ojos exasperadamente.

-0000000000000000000000000000000-

 _Cuarto de Amy : 1:33 a.m…_

La puerta de la recamara fue abierta de par en par , luego asotada , sin ningun tipo de cuidado. Shadow camino en medio de la oscuridad , Amy en brazos , y se acerco a la cama para recostarla. La mala noticia, era que el tambien se habia pasado de tragos.

El intento fallido del azabache , resulto en ambos cayendo sobre la cama ; el sobre ella.

-Ajajajaj! Que torpe eres!-Rio a carcajadas con ambas manos en el pecho de este.

Pero el no estaba riendo , en lo absoluto. Amy vio una mirada en el , dirigida hacia ella , que solo en sus sueños pudo ; lujuria. Este era su chance.

Coloco sus delicadas manos tras su cuello y lo atrajo hasta ella; atrapando sus labios en el proceso.

Shadow se tenso , siguiendo con cautela sus movimientos.

Arropados entre el deseo y la pasion , sus acciones expresaron lo que sus mentes gritaban. El la deseaba , y ella a el. Suspiros llenaron sus pares de orejas : las de la hembra , aplanadas en señal de sumision, las del macho , firmes en dominio.

Las fuertes manos de Shadow acariciaron su figura. Amy enredaba sus dedos en sus puas , aferrandose mas a aquel beso pasional ; a su dulce paladar.

Shadow abrio sus ojos de golpe y se alejo de sus labios , despego su agarre de sus puas y aprisiono sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza.

Amy intimidada , no lucho. Estudio su mirada deseosa ; como relamia sus labios , bajando su mirada a su cuerpo y atrapando sus ojos al notar su mirada.

El azabache sonrio de medio lado , mostrando sus afilados dientes. Beso su mejilla ; sintio como ella se acurrucaba en sus caricias. Beso su cuello sutilmente ; escuchandola suspirar , gemir. Pero el deseaba mas , mucho mas ; lo queria TODO.

Libero sus manos y sostuvo su nuca ; otra mano , actuando en su busto. Beso con mas anhelo y desespero , aquel cuello con tan dulce sabor y embriagador olor.

-Shadow…-Gimio sin aliento , escuchandolo gruñir en su garganta.

Y eso solo era una muestra de lo que deseaba. Desgarro su camisa de un tiron ; la rosada se elevo para retirar su chaqueta y le arrebato la suya , luego su camisa.

Lamio la comisura de sus labios al ver aquel mechon de pelo blanquecido y alcanzo su pecho con una de sus manos ; paseando las yemas de sus dedos por su musculatura. Este respiro profundo y cerro sus ojos al sentir su tacto.

Su bracier fue destruido de igual manera ; solo para que sus senos fueran devorados sin misericordia. Moriria de placer , pero no veia una mejor manera de hacerlo. Colmillos rozaron sus pezones ergidos , su lengua humedecio su piel calenturienta ; erizandola.

Aquel amante dejo besos de mariposa , bajando lentamente por su abdomen. Ella esperaba otro final atroz para su falda , pero no llego ; en cambio , escucho el desgarre de su bikini. Shadow tomo la prenda en su mano , estudiandola , y luego la lanzo lejos.

Amy trago aire al sentir como este abria sus piernas. Shadow bajo lentamente , viendola fijamente a los ojos , hasta perderse entre sus piernas.

La rosada apreto las sabanas y mordio su labio al sentir como su calido aliento rozaba su intimidad , su fria nariz en contacto con su clitoris y lengua…oh , su lengua. Subia y bajaba , limpiando la gran humedad que el mismo habia causado en ella.

-Ouuwww siiii…-Gimio y suspiro , bajando una de sus manos y capturando su pua superior para sellar la distacia entre su boca y los labios de ella.

Shadow rugio ansioso al sentir la presion en su cabeza. Se relamio e introdujo su lengua completamente.

-uummm…-Amy movio sus caderas de lado a lado , deleitandose con cada movimiento que profanaba su vagina.

El sudor corria por sus frentes y el calor, mezclado con la baja temperatura fuera de la recamara , empañaron el cristal de la ventana que posaba sobre su cama…

Shadow gateo lentamente , al asecho , volviendo a atraparla con sus ojos sangre ; ojos que destellaban en la oscuridad. La beso ; como si hace una eternidad lo desease. Uno de sus codos se recargo a un lado de su cabeza y su mano libre masageo tu seno derecho… Amy aprovecho para desabrochar aquel pantalon , pero que dificil se hacia en aquella posicion.

Sonrio en medio del beso , al lograr su cometido e utilizo una de sus piernas para bajar ambas piezas y liberarlas de sus piernas. Pero ella no fue la unica que sonrio ; aunque la sonrisa contraria no era de triunfo , si no de preversion.

Aquella mano dejo el busto al olvido y se perdio en la falda de su poseedora…-Oh por caos!-Chillo sin aire , apretando sus labios con fuerza al alejarde de los de este.

-Ummm…-Rondoneo descontrolado en su oreja al sentir lo caliente que estaba en su interior.

Aquel vaiven solo continuo unos segundos. La rosada rodeo la cadera de la sombra sobre ella. Shadow suspiro , retirando sus dedos lentamente y llevandolos a su boca ; tomando una probada del lo que estaba por poseer…

Su mano retrocedio nuevamente , ahora sosteniendo su miembro erecto y palpitante.

Acomodandose mejor entre sus piernas , paseo su glande por el clitoris de Amy, de arribabajo. Deteniendose en su entrada y entrando levemente , para luego salir ; causando que gruñera ansiosa.

-Mi hermano ha sido un imbecil por dejarte ir…-ronroneo imponente en su oreja , su voz mas grave en intensa que nunca. Continuando los movimientos probocativos-Antes eras dulce…-continuo terminando aquel juego , subiendo su mano y quedando totalmente sobre ella ; manos a cada lado de su cabeza…si deseaba detenerse , ya era muy tarde.-Ahora eres perfecta…-Amy le devolvio la mirada lujuriosa , ambas piernas rodeando las caderas de este…-Cuanto deseaba que fueras mia…-Gruño frunciendo su ceño , listo para continuar…

-Entonces tomalo antes de que Sonic se arrepienta…-Respondio retante , sonriendo de medio lado.

Como respuesta , el la penetra de golpe. Amy lo abraza , clavando sus uñas en su espalda ; dejando un rastro hasta sus hombros. Cada embestida fue al compas de sus gemidos , gruñidos y suspiros. Respiraban entrecortadamente y la cama se quejaba por su bestialidad.

-Si…ohhhhww….

-Ummm…

Pronto , ambos estaban al borde del estasis. -Sha…Shadowwww!-La rosada proclamo su nombre al llegar al orgasmo , espalda curveada y cuerpo tenso…

Shadow aprovecho para salir de ella antes de lo inevitable , y al Amy recuperarse ; giro y metio su miembro en su boca.

-Ohhh…rayos!-Rugio agarrandola de los cabellos e impulsandola aun mas , viniendose en su garganta…-Roseee…-Susurro sin aliento al terminar.

Amy se alejo de el , relamiendose y viendolo retante. Y si ella deseaba un reto , lo tendria. El azabache sonrio con arrogancia , tiro de su cuello y la empujo bocabajo en la cama.

La rosada sacudio su cabeza , no comprendiendo bien que habia ocurrido , hasta que un par de manos tomaron sus caderas y la forzaron a quedar en cuatro patas ; siendo penetrada al acto.

-jahhhh…-Suspiro arqueando su espalda , una explosion de sensaciones invadiendo cada fibra de su ser.

Shadow levanto la falda de Amy , apreciando su trasero con descaro. Se sostuvo de la falda con una mano , equilibrandose , y asoto una de sus nalgas sonoramente.

-Auuwwwmmm!-Chillo de dolor y placer con cada cachetada.

Shadow apreto uno de sus gluteos ; no dejando en ningun momento de penetrarla ritmicamente. Amy elevaba su cola dandole mas acseso para que profundizara aquel poderoso vaviven.

-Eres mia…-Susurro posesivamente al inclunarse a su oreja.

-Soy tuya…solo…tuya…-Confirmo automaticamente , sus ojos cerrados.-Soy tuya , Shadow the hedgehog!- Asevero. Dejando mas que claro , que habia vuelto a explotar en placer.

Shadow resoplo , perdiendo el aliento al sentir como sus paredes vaginales abrazaban su pene intensamente. No pudo contenerlo mas… Abrio su boca y clavo sus dientes en la espalda de la rosada , abrazando su vientre y sentandose para tenerla sentrada sobre el. Un ultimo suspiro , y derramo todo su semen en su interior ; su miembro palpitante , negandose a abandonar aquellos aposentos…

-Eso…fue…increible!-Suspiro Amy acostandose bocabajo , una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Mas vale que te acostumbres…-Advirtio seriamente , recostandose a medio lado de su espalda , lamiendo y besando la zona de la mordida.

-Ummm…tiemblo de miedo.-Bromeo cerrando sus ojos , el cansancio ganandole a sus deseos por continuar.

-Humph…

 _ **Ummm…no tengo idea de que decir xD Solo espero que les gustara! Asi que no se les ocurra marcharse sin dejar un review! Jajajaja nos leeremos prontoooo ;D chaoooo!**_


End file.
